


Here we go again

by bastiansbabe



Series: Conversations [4]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, Becksillas, Conversations, Crismes, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Real Madrid CF, Sexual Tension, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristiano and Iker have yet another talk. Iker gets a surprise text and later, a surprise visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here we go again

**Author's Note:**

> Takes places after Cristiano's 30th birthday party.

“How’s Fabio?”

“Hmm?”

“Joder. Is everyone on this team hard of hearing? How. Is. Fabio?”

“I don’t know.”

Iker sighed, “I just saw you talking to him.”

“Oh. He’s hurting, but he’ll be okay,” Cristiano replied.

“And how are you? How are your knees?”

The Portuguese man shrugged, “They’re okay.”

“You’re pushing yourself too hard.”

“What the fuck am I supposed to do? Tell El Mister to add me to the long list of injured players?”

“You need to listen to your body,” Iker replied.

“It’s not that simple.”

“It never is for you. Has the party shit blown over yet?”

“Of course not. It’ll be Christmas and the media will still be talking about it.”

Iker couldn’t help but chuckle. The other man was absolutely right.

Cristiano checked his watch, “I better go. I have to pick up Junior and Salome.”

“Is she living with you now?”

“No, we just have her with us a few days a week.”

Iker nodded. “Tell James I said hello.”

“I will.”

The Spaniard watched as Cristiano gathered his things and went to check on Fabio once more before leaving. It was about time for him to leave also. When he checked his phone, he saw a text message.

_“I’ll be in Madrid in a couple days. Would love to see you. xx David”_

Iker couldn’t help but smile as he replied, _“I would like that.”_

_“Busy with training or can we chat?”_

_“Training is over. I am going home now. I will call you soon.”_ No sooner had he walked in his front door and changed his clothes was he dialing David’s number.

“Hola.”

Iker could hear the smile in David’s voice and that made him smile as well, “Hola, David.”

“I still love the way you say my name even after all these years.”

And he loved saying it. “Gracias…”

“De nada. So, um, I’ll be in Madrid day after tomorrow and want to see you. Is that a possibility?”

“For you? Always.”

“Good…good. So I’ll see you in couple days?”

“Si.”

“Looking forward to it.”

“Me too. “

The two remained silent, neither wanting to hang up first.

“David.”

“I know. Goodbye, Iker.”

“Adios,” Iker replied softly before ending the phone call. He couldn’t wait to lay his eyes on the man whose very voice sent shivers down his spine. He was lost in his thoughts when there was a knock on the front door. He cursed under his breath when he saw who it was, opening the door with a sigh. “What are you doing here?”

“I had to see you.”

“Are you okay?”

“No. I…you…we…”

And that was all that was said before Iker was backed inside, lips were crushing his and the air was being sucked from his lungs.


End file.
